


Atypical Bingo

by Harlando



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlando/pseuds/Harlando
Summary: Just because Adam hangs out with atypicals doesn't mean that things aren't predictable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Happy Birthday Marcus





	Atypical Bingo

“How often does this happen?” Emily wonders.

“All. The. Time.” Adam deadpans.

“We actually made a game about it.” Joan hands Emily a bingo card. 

“Only half of them are about Mark.” Adam adds thoughtfully.

They all turn and watch Mark and Alice arm wrestle.

_*****_

_Joan and Mark walk into the kitchen arguing._

“You still owe me a first edition copy!”

“Joanie, I did not steal your copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.”

“You didn’t steal it, you ruined it! You spilled orange juice all over it!”

“Well it wasn’t a first edition!”

“It had the wrong wand order in the graveyard!”

“Then it’s better that you have a set with the new covers that has the right order! It’s less confusing that way.”

Sam cuts in, “If I may ask, when did this supposed juice incident happen?”

“It was the first day of school after the book came out.”

“Be right back.” Sam disappears.

“Did she just?” Mark asks.

Sam reappears. “Sorry Mark, Joan’s right.”

Caleb shows Mark his phone, “It’s available on ebay for $200.” 

Adam high fives Chloe.

*****

“How many drinks has Mark had?” Emily whispers.

Adam rolls his eyes.

“Right. When did Chloe get here?”

Adam checks his phone “Almost ten minutes ago.”

“And he still hasn’t figured it out?” 

Ping! Emily checks the new message on her phone.

“Why did we think we could hide this from Chloe?”

Adam smiles. “Chloe made the bingo cards.” 

*****

“Ready. Set.Go!” Caleb shouts. Mark and Jackson take off racing.

Owen grins. “Bingo.”

Adam whips around. “You were playing?!?!”


End file.
